Natural
by himura kyou
Summary: Kunjungan Vongola Nono ke markas Varia tidak pernah membawa mood bagus untuk Xanxus. For Infantrum   Memories in a Photograph Challenge. selamat membaca! XD


Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
>Disclaimer: Amano Akira<br>Summary: Xanxus tidak pernah tidak murka ketika Vongola Nono berkunjung ke markas Varia.  
>Warning: ooc, gaje, abal, garing dan teman-teman seperjuangannya.<br>Ano … i-it's my first in this fandom … eto … p-please be gentle … *blush*

* * *

><p>For Infantrum ~ Memories in a Photograph Challenge<p>

**NATURAL**

Hanya harta tertentu dan dokumen super penting yang memenuhi kualifikasi untuk tersimpan rapat dalam brankas beton yang tersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur sang Don. Lima lapis pintu dan sembilan gembok serta duapuluh digit nomor kombinasi menghias kotak kecil itu, melindungi semua benda paling berharga milik Vongola Famiglia, juga milik Timoteo sang Don Vongola Nono.

Pagi ini Nono rela membungkuk hingga wajah keriputnya menempel permadani, merogohkan tangannya di dalam gelap dan pengabnya kolong bawah tempat tidurnya. Terakhir kali dia mengambil dan membuka kotak itu untuk mengambil cincin Vongola saat penentuan Decimo. Dalam waktu dekat nanti dia juga akan membuka brankas itu lagi untuk mengambil Dosa Vongola ketika Tsuna siap dilantik menjadi Don. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin Nono ambil sekarang.

"Nono, mungkin lebih baik Anda menyimpan kotak brankas itu di ruang penyimpanan harta saja yang lebih luas dan dilengkapi sistem keamanan yang lebih canggih."

Sedari tadi Visconti berusaha besabar dengan majikannya yang masih menungging di samping tempat tidur selama lebih dari sepuluh menit. Dia sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan brankas tersebut dari kolong, namun Nono bersikeras ingin mengambilnya sendiri. Visconti dan guardian lainnya hanya bisa berharap encok Nono tidak kambuh bila berlama-lama menungging seperti itu.

"Tidak apa, Visconti. Saya lebih suka brankas ini selalu berada di dekat saya."

Tidak ada yang bisa melawan senyum hangat dari lelaki tua yang sudah puluhan tahun memimpin Vongola Famiglia dengan kelemahlembutan namun tegas. Yah, hampir tidak ada yang bisa melawannya. Karena itulah Nono memerlukan satu benda yang tersimpan di dalam brankas tersebut.

"Ah, akhirnya."

Setelah berhasil menggapai dan mengambil benda yang dimaksud, dia menutup dan mengembalikan brankas itu ke bawah kolong lagi. Keenam guardiannya pun bersiap untuk mengantarnya ke satu-satunya tempat tujuannya hari ini, markas Varia.

.

.

Matahari makin bergeser ke arah barat. Siang hampir berakhir dan Nono belum juga beranjak dari ruang utama Varia. Suasana yang membuat orang lebih memilih untuk membakar seisi ruangan ini sudah berlangsung berjam-jam lamanya.

"Varia itu tim assassin! Bukan tim piknik! Kami memang akan pergi ke pelosok Zimbabwe untuk membereskan mafioso yang bermasalah, tapi kau pikir kami sempat mencarikan dan membawakanmu oleh-oleh khas negara itu? VOOIII!"

Meladeni kakek uzur adalah hal terakhir yang akan Squalo lakukan saat dunia kiamat. Semua tahu alasan Nono mau jauh-jauh datang ke tempat yang tidak menerima kehadirannya bukan untuk memberi misi abal-abal yang bisa disampaikan lewat kurir atau fasilitas elektronik lainnya yang lebih efektif dan efisien. Sudah tiga panci teh melati habis untuk membunuh waktu selama Nono duduk manis di ruang itu. Melancarkan sugesti kena ambeien bila duduk berlama-lama juga tidak mempan. Apalagi mengusirnya terang-terangan.

"VOOIII! Urusanmu di sini sudah selesai dari tadi! Boss tidak akan mau menampakkan dirinya di hadapanmu sampai kapan pun! Pulang sana! Dan cepatlah mati!"

Muka Squalo sudah semerah tomat karena emosi, menciptakan kontras hingga membuatnya seperti bendera Jepang saat dipadukan dengan rambut perak panjangnya. Namun Nono hanya memberi senyuman di balik kumis yang lebat sebagai jawaban. Umpatan-umpatan Squalo tidaklah terasa apapun bila dibandingkan dengan cacimaki yang selalu diterima dari anaknya. Levi dan Lussuria berusaha menenangkan Squalo sebelum ia mulai menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

"Shishishi! Kumismu selesai Pangeran _trim_, Nono!"

Belphegor terkekeh melihat hasil karya yang baru saja dibuat dengan pisau-pisau andalannya. Daripada ikut marah-marah mengurangi umur seperti yang dilakukan Squalo, pemuda itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan merapikan kumis berantakan milik Nono.

"Ahaha _grazie_, Nak Bel. Untunglah kau tidak membuat kumis saya seperti Hitler."

"Untunglah tangan Pangeran tidak licin dan pisaunya tidak mengenai nadi lehermu, shishishi!"

Mereka semua ingin menghabisi, membunuh lalu membuang mayatnya ke dalam sumur di belakang kebun. Tapi mereka memberinya kesempatan untuk mati dengan sendirinya karena berpikir Nono sudahlah sangat bau tanah. Lebih baik begitu daripada membuat skandal yang akan merepotkan. Tapi kakek itu masih saja tersenyum polos seolah yakin tidak akan mati sebelum bertemu anaknya.

"VOOIII! Mammon! Buat kakek ini berhalusinasi bertemu anak tercintanya agar dia cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Huh. Berani bayar berapa?"

Sang Don Vongola menghela napas panjang melihat pemandangan riuh di hadapannya. Memang membutuhkan sambaran petir di siang bolong untuk sekedar berharap Xanxus datang bertatap muka dengannya. Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri badan tuanya sudah mulai pegal. Apakah anaknya lupa, atau tidak mau tahu, Nono kembali mendesah. Kini dia mencoba menghibur diri.

Tidak ada yang menyadari ketika Nono mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari saku dalam jasnya. Semua terlalu sibuk ribut sendiri melampiaskan frustrasi. Tidak ada yang peduli sampai mereka mendengar tawa-tawa kecil yang keluar dari balik kumis tebal itu. Nono tertawa lagi saat mengamati halaman demi halaman buku yang dibawanya, dia tampak sangat menikmatinya.

"Ufufu~ baca buku apa, Nono? Sepertinya menarik sekali~?"

Dengan nada melambai Lussuria muncul dari belakang sofa tempat Nono duduk. Disusul Belphegor yang membawa Mammon di atas kepalanya. Ketiganya mengintip isi buku yang sedang dibawa Nono. Dan ledakan tawa membahana dari ketiga Varia tersebut.

"I-ituuu? Ituuu? Hahaha shishishi ufufu!"

Tawa mereka bercampur dan makin susah dihentikan. Lussuria mati-matian memegangi perutnya, sedangkan Belphegor menggebrak-gebrak pinggiran sofa dengan brutal karena tidak kuat menahan tawanya. Nono sendiri hanya tersenyum renyah melihat reaksi ketiganya. Hal itu membuat Levi dan Squalo mau tidak mau penasaran untuk ikut mengintip. Saat itu juga Levi membatu, sementara Squalo melotot tidak percaya ketika melihat halaman buku yang sedang dibuka oleh Don Vongola itu.

"Tampaknya kalian belum pernah melihat Xanxus seperti ini?"

Jari telunjuk Nono mendarat di satu foto yang tertempel di buku album yang sedang dibawanya. Sebuah foto yang terkesan antik karena masih hitam putih, namun gambarnya masih jernih, terawat dengan baik di dalam buku album tersebut.

"Benarkah itu Boss~? U-u-ufufufu!"

"Shishishi! Tidak salah lagi! Tampang gahar dan alis bercabang seperti itu cuma Boss! Shishishi!"

"VOOIII! Bossss!"

Para Varia masih terpana menyaksikan barang langka tesebut. Di dalam foto itu terdapat seorang bocah dengan alis bercabang yang usianya tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun, sedang makan dengan mulut belepotan. Dengan senang hati Nono menjelaskan cerita di balik foto itu pada mereka.

"Benar, ini adalah Xanxus di awal dia masuk ke dalam Vongola Famiglia. Waktu itu saya membelikannya gelato. Seingat saya, ini mangkok yang kedua."

Sekali lagi tawa membahana di ruang utama Varia. Tidak satupun di antara mereka yang menyangka dapat melihat masa kecil dari Boss Varia yang gahar dan menyeramkan itu. Nono membuka halaman baru dari buku album tersebut, dan foto-foto yang terpasang di situ kembali membuat para Varia tertawa lepas.

"Kalau yang ini, ini hari pertama Xanxus saya masukkan ke sekolah mafia bersama tiga anak saya yang lainnya, Federico, Enrico dan Massimo. Oh. Ahaha lihat, Xanxus belum bisa mengikat tali sepatunya dengan benar."

Masih sambil sedikit tertawa pelan, kali ini Nono menunjuk pada sebuah foto yang memuat empat anak laki-laki dari kejauhan yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Bocah-bocah itu tampak bersemangat dengan ekspresi antusias, termasuk satu bocah yang berjalan paling belakang dengan tali sepatu yang terikat berantakan dan siap membuatnya terpeleset kapan saja.

"Ya ampuuun~! Boss kita imut sekaliii~~! Ufufu lagi Nono, lagi~~!"

"Hm, hm, kalau foto-foto ini kugandakan dan kusimpan, mungkin aku bisa memeras Boss untuk banyak uang."

"Ternyata Boss bisa berekspresi seperti itu ya..."

"Shishishi, kalau foto yang itu maksudnya apa Nono? Pangeran tidak melihat siapapun?"

Ujung pisau Belphegor mengarah pada satu foto yang hanya menampilkan latar belakang salah satu kolam air mancur markas besar Vongola. Varia yang lain pun turut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada foto tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah duduk di lantai dengan rapi di depan Nono seperti anak kecil yang menanti orangtuanya membacakan buku cerita bergambar.

"Ah … foto ini sangat bersejarah. Foto ini tidak cuma mengabadikan pemandangan belaka. Kalian tidak melihat kaki Xanxus di sini?"

Semua memicingkan matanya memindai dari pojok ke pojok foto aneh itu. Lima detik kemudian semua memelototkan matanya sambil membisu. Otak mereka masih sekuat tenaga memproses penemuan baru tersebut. Mereka berusaha mempercayai dua kaki mungil yang mencuat menengadah ke langit dari kolam air mancur tersebut adalah kaki majikan mereka.

"VOOIII! Boss melakukan renang indah di kolam air mancur di masa kecilnyaa!"

"Ahaha bukan, bukan. Saat itu kami sekeluarga sedang menikmati pizza di taman mansion. Itu adalah pizza pertama bagi Xanxus. Ia makan dengan lahap. Tidak ada yang mengira kalau Alejandro, anjing doberman yang bertugas menjaga gerbang, juga sedang ada di situ. Kelengahan Xanxus memberi kesempatan Alejandro untuk merebut sepotong pizza dari tangannya. Mereka kejar-kejaran memutari taman. Tapi dia tidak mampu menandingi kecepatan dan kelincahan Alejandro, dan tanpa sengaja tersandung dan terjatuh ke dalam kolam ini."

Mereka masih terdiam dengan mata terbelalak mencerna cerita yang dilontarkan Nono.

"Sejak saat itu, Xanxus lalu bersumpah untuk melatih diri agar tidak kalah dari siapapun. Dia belajar dan berlatih dengan sangat giat untuk memenuhi ambisinya, hingga menjadi salah satu lulusan terbaik dan berkompeten menjadi pemimpin Varia hingga hari ini. Semua berkat Alejandro."

Mereka masih kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengomentari dongeng Nono.

"Lalu, Alejandro—"

NGUUUING! NGUUUIING! NGUUUIIING!

"VOOIII! Alarm kebakaran!"

Cerita Nono terputus oleh sirine bahaya yang berkumandang di seluruh pelosok markas Varia. Seketika semua menjadi siaga menghadapi situasi darurat tersebut. Squalo segera membuka pintu untuk mencari sumber kebakaran, dan tampak para pegawai berlalu-lalang karena kejadian barusan.

"Ah! Lapor Squalo-sama! Terjadi kebakaran di ruang pusat CCTV di lantai atas! Harap tidak perlu khawatir, api tidak akan mencapai sini. Kami bisa menanganinya!"

"VOOIII! Mengagetkan saja!"

Squalo menutup pintu dengan wajah uring-uringan. Padahal sedang seru-serunya mendengarkan cerita tentang masa kecil majikannya, terinterupsi karena kecelakaan bodoh. Pemuda berambut perak panjang itu menjauh dari pintu dan kembali bicara, ah, kembali berteriak maksudnya.

"VOOIII! Kakek, lanjutkan ceri—"

BRAK!

Keberuntungan hinggap di kepala Squalo karena pintu yang tiba-tiba terdobrak sampai hancur itu tidak mengenainya. Sekali lagi mereka terdiam, bukan karena takjub oleh cerita Nono, tapi karena objek dari foto-foto yang mereka tertawai sedari tadi kini muncul dengan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat.

"Kakek tua bau sampah … Aku melihat semuanya dari kamera pengintai … Apa maumu membeberkan foto-foto nista itu pada para sampah ini hah!"

_Jadi Boss pelakunya._ Serentak kelima Varia menemukan tersangka kebakaran yang sedang terjadi. Nono tersenyum, impiannya hari ini terwujud.

"Xanxus, akhirnya kau mau datang menemui Ayah …."

"Ya! Aku menemuimu untuk membunuh dan membuang mayatmu ke dalam sumur di belakang kebun tomat kesayanganmu setelah membakar semua foto itu!"

Bertahun-tahun Nono beradaptasi dengan segala sumpah serapah yang tulus Xanxus berikan padanya. Awalnya memang menyakitkan, namun kini semua itu sudah menjadi makanan kecil baginya. Cacian durhaka anaknya dibalas dengan senyum sendu.

"Cepat serahkan buku album sampah itu sebelum kumis putihmu kugosongkan sampai hitam!"

Xanxus berjalan mendekat dengan tangan terkepal terselimuti nyala api. Para Varia segera merapat ke pinggir membukakan jalan untuk majikannya, sementara Nono masih duduk dengan tenang di sofanya, masih memegang buku album foto yang menjadi sumber kemurkaan anaknya. Suasana tegang ini mengingatkan mereka kembali pada saat Xanxus melakukan kudeta bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Dan kalian para sampah! Mau sampai kapan kalian di sini! Keluar semua! Akan kuhabisi kakek tua ini sendiri!"

"S-siap, Boss!"

Kini ruang utama Varia menjadi lengang hanya diisi oleh dua orang yang akhirnya bertemu setelah sekian lamanya. Xanxus berdiri tepat di hadapan ayahnya. Matanya tertuju pada buku album dengan sampul bingkai emas yang tampak sangat mewah itu. Ekspresinya berubah dari murka menjadi jijik. Tangannya terkepal makin kencang.

"Kakek tua… Aku tidak merasa pernah dipotret seperti itu. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Salah satu guardian Ayah memotretmu secara diam-diam."

"Bangsat! Sudah bau tanah ternyata kau juga seorang penguntit! Sampah!"

"Tapi karena kau tidak menyadari sedang dipotret, maka ekspresi yang keluar dari wajahmu saat itu adalah ekspresi yang natural, Xanxus."

"Siapa yang peduli!"

"Sebenarnya kau adalah anak yang manis, Xanxus."

"Sampah!"

Walau panas amarah Xanxus sedikit teredam oleh sikap Nono yang kalem, namun tidak ada kemajuan di antara mereka. Suasana makin keruh tanpa ada tanda-tanda penyelesaian dengan cara damai. Di balik punggung Nono pun telah disiapkan tongkat yang menjadi senjata _dying flame_-nya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Sebegitunya kau ingin mempermalukan aku di hadapan para sampah itu kah?"

"Kau salah sangka, Xanxus. Ada dan tidak ada mereka Ayah tetap akan menunjukkan buku album ini padamu hari ini."

"Hah?"

"Hari ini memang bukan hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi ingatkah kau, Xanxus, hari ketika kau datang bersama ibumu. Ayah ingin mengajakmu mengenang kembali di hari-hari awal kau menjadi bagian dari Vongola Famiglia …."

Serta merta pemuda itu menarik kerah baju ayahnya dengan kasar, memaksanya berdiri hingga buku album itu terjatuh ke lantai. Mata mereka saling beradu. Sorot amarah yang dibingkai bekas-bekas luka yang makin terbuka berambisi melumat sorot sendu yang dihias keriput tua di hadapannya itu.

"Kalau kau sampai berani menyebarluaskan foto-foto nista itu lebih dari ini, aku tidak menjamin mansion dan kebun tomat kesayanganmu tetap utuh besok pagi, Sampah!"

Nono kembali tersenyum, membuat anaknya makin jijik. Dengan lembut tangannya menggenggam pergelangan yang mencengkeram kerahnya.

"Buku album itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga bagi Ayah dan selalu tersimpan di dalam brankas. Anak-anak Varia juga sudah seperti anak sendiri bagi Ayah. Sama seperti Ayah masih menganggapmu sebagai anak kandung, Xanxus. Senakal apapun kalian. Ayah yakin kalian bisa berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih baik lagi."

"Tidak usah berbelit! Apa maumu sekarang?"

"Tolong pijat pundak Ayah."

"Hah!"

"Setelah itu Ayah akan pulang."

.

Lima kepala berdesak-desakan dari balik jendela luar ruang panas tersebut. Mereka berusaha agar tidak ketahuan sedang mengintip ayah dan anak itu semenjak diusir tadi.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka omongkan dari sini~~"  
>"Bodoh, kau tidak pernah belajar membaca gerak bibir?"<br>"Shishishi, apa yang mereka bicarakan, Mammon?"  
>"Nono minta dipijat."<br>"VOOIIII?"

Serentak keempat Varia itu membekap mulut kapten mereka yang bagai guntur siang bolong.

.

Setiap cengkeraman pijatannya tersimpan doa agar terjadi retak dan patah tulang. Xanxus bisa saja langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah, tapi dia tahu ayahnya tidak semudah itu mau pulang begitu saja. Hari ini sudah terbukti dengan para Varia yang frustrasi meladeni orang tua itu selama seharian penuh. Tangan kekarnya meremas pundak dan punggung kecil yang sedang duduk santai di depannya.

"Heh, Kakek Tua … sampai kapan kau mau melihat foto-foto nista itu?"

"Kau masih ingat foto yang ini, Xanxus? Kau menghabiskan dua mangkok gelato yang Ayah belikan. Wajahmu jadi penuh belepot gelato karena makan dengan tergesa-gesa."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Pijatan Xanxus makin kencang karena murka. Suara keretak-keretuk terdengar dari tulang punggung Nono. Rasa puas terpancar dari wajah pria tua itu. Rasa pegal yang menumpuk saat menunggu kedatangan anaknya selama berjam-jam tadi akhirnya menghilang dan sekarang badannya terasa seringan kapas karenanya.

"Kau masih ingat mengapa Ayah membelikanmu gelato, Xanxus?"

"Bukan urusanku! Sampah!"

"Ayah membelikanmu gelato sebagai hadiah. Karena saat itu kau telah memijat pundak Ayah dengan sekuat tenaga."

Xanxus hanya bisa melihat sisi belakang ayahnya saat ini. Namun dia yakin senyum lebar pasti sedang terpampang di wajah keriput itu. Semua berubah saat Xanxus mengetahui rahasia bahwa dia bukanlah anak kandung Nono. Dia menjadi lebih beringas dan tidak ada yang bisa meredam amukannya. Xanxus memang memilik sifat asli yang angkuh, namun tragedi kudeta tidak akan terjadi bila dia mau menerima kasih sayang ayahnya yang tulus.

Sekelumit kisah masa lalu membuatnya teringat betapa dulu dia juga menyayangi dan menghormati ayahnya. Tapi emosi dan harga diri yang terlalu tinggi menghalanginya untuk berpikir lebih jauh.

"Apakah setelah ini kau mau Ayah belikan gelato, Xanxus?"

"Diam!"

Untunglah Nono tidak dapat melihat anaknya yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kekuatan genggaman pijatannya makin meningkat. Wajah Xanxus hampir semerah tomat paling ranum di kebun Nono.

.

"Aww~~ lihat, Levi~~ aku jadi ingin memeluk merekaa~~"  
>"Air mata dan air hidungmu membasahi bajuku, Lussu."<br>"Telenovela ini membuatku bosan."  
>"Shishishi, jangan begitu Mammon. Jarang-jarang kita bisa melihat Boss seperti itu."<br>"VOOIII! Boss tersipuu!"

Sekali lagi keempat Varia itu membekap mulut kaptennya yang bagai genderang perang. Mereka bergulat hingga berguling melewati semak-semak pinggir luar gedung tempat mereka mengintip. Tak sengaja, kepala Squalo terantuk pada sesuatu yang empuk.

"Bagaimana, Nougat? Kau berhasil menjepret mereka?"  
>"Beres, Visconti! Nono pasti akan sangat senang. Ekspresi Xanxus yang tersipu itu sangat natural!"<br>"Ahaha!"  
>"Ahaha juga! Eh?"<p>

Akhirnya guardian Nono itu menyadari ada rambut perak panjang menyangkut di kakinya.

"Selamat sore, Varia. Kalian juga sedang mengamati majikan kalian? Menyenangkan bukan? Ahaha."

Serentak para Varia menyimpulkan bahwa generasi kesembilan Vongola Famiglia adalah generasi penguntit.

**END**

* * *

><p>Bagi fans Xanxan, maapkan kenistaan simbah. Lol.<br>Dasar plot berasal dari salah satu log nista di roleplay KHR indo di twitter jaman kapan, kalo aja temen-temen RP masih ada yang inget dan baca fic ini :p  
>Semoga pembaca terhibur …^,,,,^<br>Join **INFANTRUM** (Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum) yuk! info ada di profil simbah.

Arigatobi!


End file.
